custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Radax
| Siła=8|Zręczność=11|Odporność=13|Moc=10|Intelekt=15}} Autor:The Great Pridak Radax to makuta, główny bohater opowieści Historia Zdrajcy. Historia Początki Poznaliśmy go, gdy pewnego razu w swoim pokoju rozmawiał z Texakiem i Bidikiem. Opowiedział im o swoim nowym Rahi, który jednak nie wydawał się dla niego zbyt udanym eksperymentem. Potem poszedł do swojego laboratorium, gdzie rozmyślał, w jaki sposób można by przerobić tą istotę. Niedługo potem do jego pokoju wpadł Spiriah, który zaproponował mu współpracę w tworzeniu Rahi. Radax odmówił, po czym do jego pokoju zapukali strażnicy, którzy poszukiwali włóczącego się po nocach Spiriaha.Po kilku minutach odeszli, zaś niedługo potem Spiriah opuścił jego laboratorium. Niedługo potem Radax położył się spać. W nocy dręczył go dziwny koszmar, przez który się obudził. Rozmyślał potem co on mógł oznaczać, ale postanowił zostawić to do jutra. Na następny dzień poszedł do Miserixa, z którym porozmawiał o tym tajemniczym śnie. Mniej więcej w południe razem z innymi makuta zebrał się na placu treningowym Bractwa Makuty. Po przemówieniu Miserixa, oraz jego odejściu do fortecy, rzucił się na niego Bidik, który chciał wypróbować na nim swoją siłę. Radax upadł na ziemię, ale przechytrzył Bidika - postanowił znaleźć jego słaby punkt i uderzyć. Kiedy uderzył go w punkt pod mostkiem, Biik skulił się z bólu i upadł na ziemię, zaś Radax wyjaśnił mu, że żeby wygrać walkę, potrzeba także sprytu i taktyki, a nie jedynie siły. Potem poszedł w dalszą część placu, gdzie spotkał Texaka, z którym stoczył walkę. Ostatecznie przegrał ją, a no dodatek został poturbowany po spadnięciu z muru, który stworzył pod nim Bidik. Chwilę potem wstał i uspokoił kłócących się o moc maski dwóch towarzyszy, po czym zaczął z nimi rozmawiać o walce. Bidik się odłączył, gdyż Antroz wyzwał go na pojedynek, zaś Texak zmienił temat rozmowy na walki wśród osobników jednego gatunku. Po rozmowie Radax udał się do swojego laboratorium, aby przerobić Rahi, którego jakiś czas temu stworzył. kiedy skończył, poszedł po Texaka i Bidika, aby ocenili jego dzieło. Uznali, że można je pokazać Miserixowi, dowiedzieli się także, jak Radax nazwał nowe stworzenie. W tym momencie istota wyrwała się z więzów, którymi była przymocowana do specjalnej platformy, po czym rzuciła się na Radaxa. Jego Buława Transmutacji wyleciała w górę, po czym z dużą siłą uderzyła o posadzkę. Wystrzelił z niej strumień energii, który po kilku odbiciach się od kilku metalowych rzeczy w laboratorium, z powrotem uderzył w buławę. Nastąpiła fala uderzeniowa, która zniszczyła całe laboratorium, a także nieco zmutowała trzech makuta. Radaxowi zmutowała się lewa dłoń, natomiast u Bidika zaszły poważne zmiany fizyczne, gdyż zmienił się cały kształt jego ciała. Niedługo potem nowy Rahi Radaxa został złapany i przyprowadzony do Miserixa. Trójka makuta też się tam udała, aby wyjaśnić mu całą sprawę. Potem makuta udali się do swoich pokojów. Plan Zdrady i intrygi w Bractwie Wieczorem Radax zaczął czytać z nudów swoje zapiski. W pewnym momencie wyczytał coś o Lidze Sześciu Królestw i nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Mianowicie to, że skoro im nie udało się obalić Mata Nui, to może on by tego dokonał. Pierwszym krokiem w tym celu była zajęcie Miserixa jakąś mniej istotną sprawą, mianowicie wypuszczeniem nowego Rahi Radaxa do Metru Nui. Jakiś czas potem spotkał się z Teridaxem, który chciał zobaczyć jego laboratorium, gdyż myślał, iż może jeszcze się tam znajdować coś istotnego. Niczego takiego tam nie znalazł, ale za to Radax odkrył, iż jego zmutowana pięść jest w stanie zniszczyć nawet grubą ścianę. Potem zaczął rozmawiać z Teridaxem o owym Planie Zdrady. Rozmowę jednak przerwało im nagłe pojawienie się Texaka, który ponaglał ich, aby poszli szybko do sali tronowej. Kiedy tam dotarli, zobaczyli dość duże zgromadzenie makuta. Otaczali oni kłótnię Antroza i Bidika, gdyż Antroz podstępnie oskarżył Bidika o zdradę. Texak opowiedział o wszystkim Radaxowi, po czym ten przerwał ich kłótnię i zaproponował, żeby wszyscy wspólnie rozstrzygnęli, kto jest kłamcą, a kto jest niewinny. Miserix przystąpił na to, po czym postanowił zrobić pewnego rodzaju głosowanie. Znaczna większość była za Antrozem, więc Miserix kazał pojmać Bidika. Radax się temu sprzeciwił, wysuwając (zresztą słusznie) teorię, iż czasem rzekomo niewina osoba może być w rzeczywistości kłamcą. Makuta, którzy byli za Antrozem wyśmiali go, po czym Antroz spytał się radaxa, czy ma jakieś dowody na to. Odpowiedział mu Bidik, który uznał, iż każdy wie, że on taki jest. Zdenerwowany Antroz już miał się na niego rzucić, jednak Radax postanowił użyć swojej Kanohi Turakra, dzięki której poprzez strach wymusił na Antrozie powiedzenie prawdy. Kiedy czerwony makuta się przyznał i poprzysiągł, że już nigdy nie dopuści się takiej rzeczy, Radax przestał żywać swojej maski, po czym wyszedł z sali z poważną, a także nieco zdenerwowaną miną. Wieczorem tego dnia udał się ponownie do Miserixa. Jednak nie było go w jego komnacie. Będąc w zamkniętej sali, usłyszał przez drzwi, jak po ich drugiej stronie rozmawiają Teridax i Bidik. Rozmowa dotyczyła Planu Zdrady. W pewnym momencie radax wtrącił się do rozmowy. Jakiś czas później wtrącił się także i Texak, który przyszedł, aby obwieścić Radaxowi, że Miserix odwołał wypuszczenie jego nowego Rahi do Metru Nui z powodu tego, iż sądził, że w Bractwie zapanował jakiś niepokój. Wszyscy zaczęli potem rozmawiać o planie Radaxa, jednak Texak nie był zgodny co do wcielenia tego planu w życie. Po pewnym czasie Radax odleciał do swojego pokoju, zaś reszta zaczęła o nim rozmawiać i o tym, jak bardzo się zmienił. Radax w tym czasie opracowywał sposób, w jaki mógłby się pozbyć Miserixa, aby potem móc zapanować nad Bractwem, co było częścią jego planu. Ujawnienie zdrady i ucieczka Na następny dzień jednak do jego pokoju gwałtownie wdarli się dwaj strażnicy twierdzy, którzy poinformowali go o tym, że Miserix kazał go sprowadzić do swojej komnaty. Nie sprzeciwiając się oddał swoją broń, po czym dał się związać strażnikom, choć mimo to był bardzo zaskoczony tym, co się wydarzyło. Kiedy został przyprowadzony przed przywódcę Bractwa Makuty, stali przy nim Texak, Bidik i teridax. Miserix wyjaśnił mu, że przyczyną sprowadzenie go tutaj było nic innego, jak tylko to, że dowiedział się o jego planach. Wyjawił mu także, kto na niego doniósł. Był to sam Texak, co wielce zaskoczyło Radaxa. Między nimi nawiązała się rozmowa, która zakończyła się groźbą zabicia jego i Miserixa. Niedługo po tym został zamknięty w lochach, gdzie spotkał Voporaka. Po rozmowie z nim, postanowił udać się na spoczynek, choć będąc związany łańcuchami nie mógł tak szybko zasnąć. Następnego dnia jeden ze strażników uwolnił go z łańcuchów i zaprowadził do przywódcy Bractwa Makuty. Radax był zdziwiony, co jeszcze mógł chcieć od niego Miserix. Zanim strażnik zaprowadził go przed oblicze Miserixa, radax próbował nakłonić strażnika do przejścia na swoją stronę, jednak strażnik się nie dał. Kiedy stanął przed przywódcą makuta, ten wyjaśnił Radaxowi, że podjął ostateczną decyzję co do jego dalszych losów. Uznał, żeby zamienić go w Rahi, gdyż w ten sposób nie będzie mógł ziścić swoich planów, a jednocześnie uniknie śmierci ze strony Bractwa. Chwilę potem zwołał Mutrana, aby ten zrobił z nim, co należy. Texak podał mu Buławę Transmutacji , poczym zaczął przemieniać zdrajcę. Radax widział, jak jego kończyny zmieniają się w zwyczajne łapy z pazurami. Zmienił mu się kolor oczu. Poczuł też, że jego maska zrosła się z jego twarzą. Ale poczuł także coś jeszcze: jego ręce stały się znacznie mocniejsze i silniejsze. Wykorzystał to, aby wyrwać się strażnikom, ogłuszyć Mutrana i szybko uciec szybem wentylacyjnym. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni nagłą zmianą sytuacji. Później uciekał z dala od twierdzy, a także dlatego, że gonił go specjalny oddział makuta. Ostatecznie zeskoczył z klifu do morza, kończąc tym samym pościg. Kiedy znajdował się w wodzie, zastanawiał się, dokąd popłynąć, gdyż wiadomo nie mógł zostać na Destralu. Dalsza podróż Radax postanowił popłynąć przed siebie. Jakiś czas później natknął się na dwóch matoran - Girdrika i Ultina, którzy wzięli go za Rahi i postanowili na niego zapolować. Kiedy Girdrik ogłuszył makutę harpunem, obaj matoranie załadowali go na swoją łódź i odpłynęli na Południowy Kontynent. Tam Girdrik postanowił przetransportować ,,Rahi" do swojego domu, jednak zanim to uczynił, postanowił sprawdzić, czy owa zdobycz żyje. W tej chwili Radax się obudził i nieco zdziwiony, zapytał matoran dlaczego tu jest i co się stało. Później między nim, a dwoma matoranami wywiązała się rozmowa, po której czerwony Matoranin uznał, że zaopatrzy ranę na głowie Radaxa, a także tymczasowo da mu schronienie. W domu, radax opowiedział obojgu matoranom swoją historię, oraz sposób, w jaki trafił do morza. Po pewnym czasie rozmowy Ultin wyszedł, zaś makuta postanowił przenocować u Girdrika. Na następny dzień zbudziło go głośne pukanie do drzwi. Po kilku chwilach otworzył je, zaś za nimi ujrzał Rahkshi, który został wysłany w celu schwytania Radaxa. Makuta dobrze wiedział, dlaczego owy stwór tu jest, jednak zanim cokolwiek zrobił, został ogłuszony i wywleczony z domu Girdrika. Kiedy się obudził, znajdował się w jaskini, zawiązany mocnym sznurem. Po chwili pojawił się Rahkshi, ten sam, który go wcześniej ogłuszył. Był to Rahkshi Snu, który chwilę potem wykorzystał swoją moc, aby uśpić Radaxa. Przebudzenie i podróż na Odinę Kiedy nastąpił Wielki Kataklizm, potężne trzęsienie ziemi zbudziło Radaxa. Choć ostatecznie zniszczyło jaskinię, makucie udało się uciec. Kiedy wyszedł na powierzchnię, spostrzegł, że jest na Xii. Zaczął się wtedy zastanawiać, jak wiele się zmieniło w Bractwie Makuty i na świecie, jak się zmieniło i co się zmieniło, w czasie, kiedy był pogrążony we śnie. Postanowił poszukać kogoś, kto będzie mu w stanie to wszystko wyjaśnić. Przeszedł niemal całą wyspę, ale nikogo nie znalazł. W końcu dotarł na wybrzeże wyspy, gdzie zgromadzona była prawie cała populacja rasa Vortixx na wyspie. Radax spostrzegł, że ich uwagę przyciąga ogromna smuga energii mroku na niebie. Chciał się jednak dowiedzieć, dlaczego. Zapytał więc pewnego Vortixxianina, a mianowicie Kirdixa, o co dokładnie chodzi. Między dwójką wywiązała się rozmowa, po czym oboje poszli do domu Kirdixa, gdzie Radax opowiedział Vorttixowi swoją historię. Uznał także, że aby doszukać się odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, będzie musiał udać się na Odinę. Kirdix zgodził się pomóc makucie skombinować jakąś porządną łódź i popłynąć z nim na tą wyspę. Następnego dnia obaj wstali wcześnie rano i podążyli do portu. Tam zatrzymał ich celnik, ale Radax go ogłuszył i zajął jakąś łódź, na którą wsiadł także Kirdix, po czym odciął linkę, która łączyła łódź z mostkiem i popłynęli w głąb morza. Przez godzinę płynęli przez spokojne morze, co jakiś czas do siebie coś mówiąc, aż nagle zerwał się potężny sztorm, który ogłuszył Radaxa i Kirdixa, a także zniszczył łódź. Jakiś czas później Radax ocknął się na Plaży Nidhiki na Odinie dzięki Airwatcherowi, z którym nawiązał rozmowę. radax chciał uzyskać dostęp do Twierdzy Mrocznych Łowców, a Airwatcher powiedział, że tylko pod warunkiem, jeśli dołączy do Mrocznych Łowców. Radax błagał o wpuszczenie do Twierdzy, zaś ostatecznie Airwatcher się zgodził i zaprowadził go do niej. Po drodze makuta musiał jeszcze wspiąć się po stromym klifie, co zajęło mu około dwadzieścia minut, jednak zanim doszedł na szczyt, fragment drogi, po której się poruszał, osunął się, i gdyby nie Airwatcher, Radax spadłby w dół. Mroczny Łowca złapał makutę, ale nie był w stanie go unieść wyżej, dlatego Radax wpadł na pomysł, aby się rozhuśtać i złapać się ściany. Udało mu się to, po czym przy pomocy swoich pazurów wspiął się na sam szczyt, za co Airwatcher mu gratulował. Po chwili Radax poszedł w stronę fortecy, gdzie Airwatcher udostępnił mu wejście do niej. Kiedy wszedł, błąkał się przez pewien czas, aż w końcu zdesperowany usiadł pod pewnymi drzwiami. Podsłuchał wówczas rozmowę dwóch Mrocznych Łowców - Subterraneana i Dwellera(Radax nie wiedział w tamtym momencie, że byli to oni). W pewnym momencie jeden z nich zadał pytanie, które dało Makucie do myślenia. Niespodziewanie drzwi, pod którymi siedział, zostały otwarte, a Radax dość mocno oberwał w plecy. Wówczas z pokoju wyszli dwaj Łowcy, którzy bardzo zdziwili się na widok Radaxa. Między trójką wywiązała się rozmowa, której rezultatem było zaprowadzenie Makuty do The Shadowed One, przywódcy Mrocznych Łowców. Między Radaxem a TSO wywiązała się kolejna rozmowa, dzięki której uzyskał on odpowiedzi na kilka dręczących go pytań. Potem TSO dał mu urządzenie, dzięki któremu mógł uzyskać pomoc od Mrocznych Łowców w każdej chwili(jednak później zostawił je w łodzi, kompletnie zapominając o nim). Później zaś opuścił twierdzę, udając się na Plażę Nidhiki, w celu znalezienia łodzi. Chciał bowiem znaleźć kolejnych sojuszników, którzy pomogli by mu opanować jego dawny dom, wyspę Destral. Radax zdecydował zatem popłynąć na Metru Nui. Zadania Kiedyś Radax zajmował się tworzeniem Rahi, ale po ucieczce z Destral jego celem była zemsta na dawnych przyjaciołach. Choć został potem uśpiony na długi czas, to po przebudzeniu wciąż chciał dokonać zemsty. Ostatecznie jednak mu się to nie udało i z jego ręki nie zginął żaden Makuta. Bronie Wcześniej Radax dysponował tylko jedną bronią - Buławą Transmutacji.Jednak rzadko używał jej w walce, o wiele cześciej do przekształcania Rahi. Drugą bronią, a raczej elementem obrony, była Wielka Pięść. Powstała ono na skutek wywołania Fali Mutacji, która zmutowała lewą dłoń Radaxa. Dzięki tej pięści mógł jednym uderzeniem roznieść w pył nawet grube ściany. Jednak po wyjawieniu jego zdrady przez Texaka, odebrano mu buławę, zaś jego pięść przemieniła się podczas mutowania przez Mutrana. Broniami Radaxa przez długi czas były jedynie szpony na przednich, i pazury na tylnych kończynach. Maska Maska Radaxa to Kanohi Turakra. Dzięki niej może wywoływać w przeciwniku strach, dzięki czemu może zmusić go do różnych rzeczy( jak np. Antroza do mówienia prawdy podczas afery z Bidikiem, kiedy to rzekomo planował on zdradę przeciwko Miserixowi, co było zwyczajnym kłamstwem). Podczas mutowania Radaxa przez Mutrana, maska zrosła się z jego twarzą, więc nie był już w stanie jej używać. Kiedy Radax został zrzucony przez Texaka z klifu, maska roztrzaskała się na kawałki o ostre skały. Cechy Niegdyś Radax potrafił być równie towarzyski, jak i lubi przebywać samotnie. Nie lubił współpracować z innymi. Potrafił znaleźć w każdym przeciwniku słaby punkt. Ma także niezwykle wyczulone zmysły: podczas walki treningowej z Texakiem wyczuł za sobą Muakę, chociaż ten poruszał się bezszelestnie. Dodatkowo bardzo szybko pozbył się Rahi: gwałtownie się odwrócił, po czym odciął mu głowę, a ten rozpadł się na atomy. Po opracowaniu Planu Zdrady stał się jednak bardziej zarozumiały, zbyt pewny siebie i za bardzo idealizował swój plan. Kiedy jednak przebudził się na Xii po tym, jak wcześniej został uśpiony przez Rahkshi Snu, zaczął być bardziej refleksyjny, a także zaczął dostrzegać swoją winę w tym, że musi znosić taki los. Po powrocie na Destral, zaczął uznawać(zapewne przez swoją niedolę i długą wędrówkę z niekiedy przykrymi doświadczeniami), że to on jest najważniejszy, a także, że wszyscy powinni się jego słuchać. Odkąd uciekł z Destral, był bardzo skory do zemsty na Texaku, choć kiedy ostatecznie już miał go zabić, został powstrzymany przez Bidika. Tylko jedna cecha przez całe jego życie była niezmienna, a mianowicie logiczne myślenie. Trivia *Został uśpiony przez Rahkshi Snu aż na 14 000 lat. *Prawdziwym powodem uśpienia Radaxa było to, że gdyby jego historia trwałaby nieprzerwanie dalej, musiałaby liczyć kilkadziesiąt części(nie chodzi tu o lenistwo autora, tylko o to, że ma on jeszcze inne powieści do napisania, więc na tą nie mógł przeznaczyć aż tak dużo czasu). *Część 19 opowieści pt.Historia Zdrajcy, była najdłużej pisaną częścią tej historii(około 3-4 dni). Cytaty *''Nie lubię niszczyć swojego tworu.'' - do Texaka i Bidika podczas rozmowy o nowym Rahi. *''Wiesz, nie najgorszy pomysł - uznał Radax. - Ale wolę pracować sam.'' - do Spiriaha o współpracy przy tworzeniu Rahi. *''Mam nadzieję, że jednak to tylko nie możliwe do spełnienia proroctwo, a ja będę wiódł znacznie lepsze życie.'' - do Miserixa podczas rozmowy o dziwnym śnie. *''Do zwycięstwa nie wystarczy jedynie siła, lecz spryt.'' - do Bidika po walce. *''Zabiłbyś przyjaciela?'' - po Texaka po przegranej walce. *''Właśnie, co by było, gdyby zawładnęli światem? No cóż, nie można tego przewidzieć. A gdyby ktoś inny tego chciał dokonać i właśnie tego by dokonał?'' - myśli Radaxa po przeczytaniu zapisków o Lidze Sześciu Królestw. *''Czy teraz uważasz, że dalej jesteś taki bez winy? Sądzisz, że nikt nigdy nie odkryje twojego kłamstwa?'' - do Antroza podczas używania Turakry. *''Ale już niedługo na ten tron zasiądę ja.'' - do Teridaxa i Bidika podczas rozmowy o Planie Zdrady. *''Czekaj, Miserixie! - krzyknął nagle Radax. - Czekaj, do momentu, aż nie ucieknę z lochów i nie rozprawię się z tobą tak, jak należy. A ty Texak, też nie jesteś bezpieczny. Ciebie jescze brutalniej i krwawiej zabiję, niż Miserixa. Popamiętacie ten dzień, obaj, zobaczycie!!'' - do Miserixa i Texaka po rozmowie o jego zdradzie. *''Też się czujesz samotny? Tak, jakby wszyscy się od ciebie odwrócili?'' - do Voporaka w lochach. *''No właśnie. A gdybyś tak przestał słuchać tego głupca i zaczął robić tylko to, co chcesz?'' - do strażnika przed zmutowaniem. *''To dopiero początek mojego cierpienia.'' - myśli Radaxa podczas spadania z klifu. *''Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło. Ale teraz mam zupełnie inny cel... zemstę na tych, którzy mnie zdradzili.'' - do Ultina podczas rozmowy w domu Girdrika. *''Wyspa Xia. Ale dlaczego akurat tutaj Bractwo Makuty, do którego kiedyś należałem, mnie umieściło? Może dlatego, że myśleli, że gdybym się obudził, te tujące gazy sprawią, że umrę. Nic podobnego. Właśnie, ile ja tam tkwiłem pod ziemią? Dla mnie to było jak kilka chwil, ale pewnie minęło o wiele więcej czasu.'' - do siebie wkrótce po przebudzeniu. *''Jestem Makuta Radax. Wiem, że nie wyglądam na makutę, ale nim jestem, a żeby wytłumaczyć Ci, dlaczego tak wyglądam, musiałbym ci opowiedzieć całą, dość długą historię.'' - do Kirdixa wkrótce po zapoznaniu się z nim. *''Każdy sposób jest dobry.'' - do Kirdixa w porcie. *''Gdybym chciał go zdobyć, to na pewno nie rozmawiałbym z tobą, tylko bym cię od razu oszołomił i zakradł się do waszej twierdzy. A nie taki jest mój cel.'' - do Airwatchera na Odinie. Pojawienie się *Historia Zdrajcy